1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a front sub-frame structure that supports and engine and to which suspensions are attached, and more particularly to a front sub-frame structure which can improve the workability in servicing an oil pan.
2. Description of the Related Art
A front sub-frame of a vehicle is disposed at a lower portion of an engine compartment and is attached to a pair of left and right side frames. The front sub-frame so attached supports a power unit such as an engine and a transmission, and suspensions are also attached thereto.
FIG. 6A is a schematic plan view of a conventional front sub-frame and FIG. 6B is a schematic side view thereof. The front sub-frame 51 has an I-shaped configuration and is secured to a pair of side frames SF, SF with bolts 53, 53, 53, 53. In addition, engine mounts 52, 52 are attached to an upper side of the front sub-frame 51 toward end portions thereof. The engine mounts 52, 52 each comprise rubber members 52a, 52a, which are adapted to absorb vibrations of an engine E, metallic fixtures 52b, 52b disposed at top and bottom ends of the rubber members 52a, 52a, respectively and a bracket 52c for securing the cylinder block CB. The engine E is disposed on the upper side of the front sub-frame 51 via the engine mounts 52, 52. Suspensions (not shown) are also attached to the front sub-frame 51. Reference character TM denotes a transmission.
In servicing an oil pan OP disposed at a lower portion of an engine E, the front sub-frame 51 has to be removed from side frames SF, SF. Then, after the oil pan OP has been serviced, the front sub-frame 51 has to re-attached to the side frames SF, SF. Since suspensions are attached to the front sub-frame 51, the alignment of the suspensions has to be re-adjusted after the front sub-frame 51 has been re-attached to the side frames SF, SF. Thus, servicing the oil pan OP requires a great number of man-hours and involves complicated work in respective steps of the service.
To solve the above drawbacks, an object of the present invention is to provide a front sub-frame structure that can improve the workability in servicing the oil pan.
With a view to attaining the aforesaid object, the present invention provides a front sub-frame structure that supports an engine and to which suspensions are attached, wherein a front sub-frame main body has a U-shaped configuration, when viewed from top, which has an opening directed rearward, wherein engine mounts are attached to rear portions of side parts of said front sub-frame main body for supporting the engine, and wherein a cross member for connecting the side parts of the front sub-frame main body at rear portions thereof is removably attached thereto from below the font sub-frame main body.
According to this front sub-frame structure, in servicing an oil pan, the front sub-frame main body does not have to be removed but the cross member only has to be removed. This obviates the necessity of re-adjustment of the suspensions.